Singing In Chicago
by Providencelover
Summary: Syd and Allie go to Chicago for a chorus trip with the Providence High school chorus. Allie wants to meet the famous Chicago Crew from Cook Country General but when she arrives she meets someone she thought she'd never see again. chapter two up NOW!
1. Default Chapter

Singing In Chicago   
By: Providencelover   
  
Summery: Syd and Allie go to Chicago for the PHS (Providence high school) chorus national competion Allie wants to meet the famous crew from Chicago but when she arrives at the hospital she meets a person she thought she'd never see again. Tragedy strikes the Greene family again as Ella starts to show signs of rejection on the medication. Hope you enjoy this story takes place directly after the ER episode Damage Is Done.   
  
Providence: Hansen home: Thursday morning  
  
Sydney Hansen walks into the house to find Joanie and her foster child, now half daughter Allie sitting at the bar eating breakfast.   
  
Allie: (matching on an apple) Morning Syd! Are you ready for the Chicago trip?   
  
Syd: (goes over to the counter to pour herself a cup of coffee) Yes! What time to do we leave tomorrow morning?   
  
Allie: Six AM.   
  
Syd rolls her eyes.   
  
Syd: Ugh.   
  
Allie laughs.   
  
Allie: That's what I said when Mrs. R told us. I'll pack this afternoon when I get home and finish all my homework. Ash and I are going to ride on the bus together.   
  
Syd: I see.   
  
Joanie: (with a huge grin on her face) Is Josh going?   
  
Syd gives her sister a don't-start look.   
  
Syd: No. We only went on our second date last night.   
  
Allie: But you kissed right?   
  
Syd: (unsure) Well...  
  
Joanie: Come on Syd, spill did you or didn't you?   
  
Syd: I did. Happy?   
  
Allie and Joanie: Oooh.   
  
Syd: (heading for the door) Shut up. I gotta go, see you tonight. Remember Allie come by the clinic after school.   
  
Allie: I know. Bye.   
  
Syd waves and goes out the door.   
  
Joanie turns to Hannah who is sitting beside her eating pancakes.   
  
Joanie: OK miss Hannah let's get you dressed.   
  
Allie: I can get her dressed if you want me to.   
  
Joanie: That would be great.   
  
Hannah: Can I wear my Barbie dress?  
  
Joanie: Yes, I washed it last night.   
  
Hannah smiles and jumps down from the stool. She runs toward the stairs, Allie chases her.   
  
At the high school:   
  
Allie is getting out books at her locker when Ashley (her best friend) comes up behind her.   
  
Ashley: I'm so ready for Chicago.   
  
Allie turns around.   
  
Allie: Me too.   
  
Ashley: I can't believe Syd has actually been there that is so cool.   
  
Allie slams her locker shut.   
  
Allie: She has like ten million friends there. Her best friend is Dr. Elizabeth Corday who has a daughter Rachael who is our age, I've been talking to her on IM and phone all week.   
  
Ashley: Will we get to meet her.   
  
Allie starts down the hallway toward first period.   
  
Allie: (shrugs) Maybe. She may come to the concert.   
  
Ashley: Have you practiced your solo yet?   
  
Allie nods. Allie has been practicing a song to sing at the concert, called Only Hope by Mandy Moore from the A Walk To Remember soundtrack.   
  
Allie: (slams her forehead) Oh shoot I forgot to tell Syd I was staying after to practice.   
  
Ashley: Don't worry about it just call her during lunch or something.   
  
Allie: yeah. Well hey I gotta go have a Spanish test today and I didn't study.   
  
Ashley: Bye.   
  
The girls go their separate ways.   
  
At the house: Later that day:  
  
Allie comes into the house at three thirty to find Syd at the bar on the phone.   
  
Syd: (on the phone) Yeah, well we'll try to come and see you after the compotation. Allie really wants to see Rachael and the hospital. OK...by.   
  
Syd hangs up and turns to Allie.   
  
Syd: Hey how did practice go?   
  
Allie: Fine. Sorry I didn't remind you earlier but I forgot.   
  
Syd: its Ok at least you called. How was school?   
  
Allie: Good. Finished all my homework. I'm gonna go pack and then maybe get online.   
  
Syd: Do you want me to help you pack?   
  
Allie: If you want.   
  
Syd and Allie go upstairs. Syd sits down on Allie's unmade bed while Allie gets out her suitcase.   
  
Syd: I thought you were neater then this.   
  
Syd picks up a pair of dirty socks.   
  
Syd: (looks at them) And I can see we're not.   
  
Allie: I was running late this morning. Of course looks whose talking.   
  
Syd gives her a stern look.   
  
Syd: Can we please not talk about my alerted ego and how controlling I can be.   
  
Allie: You're not controlling.   
  
Syd: Yes, I am.   
  
Allie starts getting out clothes for the trip.   
  
Allie: Ok fine whatever you say.   
  
Then they hear the door slam.   
  
Joanie: Hello? Anybody home??   
  
Syd: (calls downstairs) We're up here.   
  
Joanie and Hannah go upstairs and come into Allie's room.   
  
Joanie: Hey what's shaking?   
  
Allie: Syd's complaining about her malpractice suit.   
  
Syd: (angrily) Can we just drop it please?   
  
Allie: Sorrrey!!  
  
Syd turns to her sister.   
  
Syd: What are you doing home so early?   
  
Joanie: Business was slow so I thought I'd just come home early.   
  
Hannah: Mommy I'm gonna go color.   
  
Joanie: Ok Han.   
  
Hannah runs off to her room.   
  
Joanie: So Al getting ready for the big trip?   
  
Allie: Yep! We leave tomorrow at six AM.   
  
Joanie looks at Syd.   
  
Joanie: (narrowing her eyes) You've got to be kidding me?   
  
Syd: Nope. Speaking of which I've got to go pack.   
  
Joanie: Need some help?   
  
Syd shrugged.   
  
Syd: Be my guest.   
  
Allie: Hey Syd I'm gonna see if Rachael is on AOL after I finish packing.   
  
Syd: Ok.   
  
Syd and Joanie walk downstairs where Jim is fixing a snack in the kitchen.   
  
Jim: I hear you and Allie are going to Chicago Syd.   
  
Syd: Yes, we are but don't worry we won't be gone long.   
  
Joanie: Let's hope not, someone needs to get Hannah dressed in the morning and that person is Allie.   
  
Syd laughs.   
  
Syd: I am going to go pack.   
  
Syd walks out the door toward the guesthouse.   
  
Later that night:  
  
Syd is packing for the trip when Allie walks into the room wearing PJ's with bunnies on them.   
  
Allie: Just wanted to see if you needed any help.   
  
Syd throws a pair of socks into the suitcase.   
  
Syd: No, I've got it.   
  
Allie sits down in Syd's leather chair.   
  
Allie: I just wanted to thank you for coming with me, I know you just got back work and you're still recovering and...   
  
Syd laughs.   
  
Syd: Allie its fine, I haven't been to Chicago in months, heck Kerry Weaver doesn't even know I was sick. I didn't wonna tell her because I knew I'd be OK and I didn't want to worry her.   
  
Allie: Kerry Weaver? The one who is mean all the time and fired that Dr. Dave for no reason?   
  
Syd: That's the one. I'll have to introduce you to her when she's off work.   
  
Allie laughs.   
  
Allie: That bad huh?   
  
Syd laughs.   
  
Syd:Yep, she's that bad.   
  
Allie gets up and heads for the door.   
  
Allie: I'm gonna go practice my solo.   
  
Syd: What song are you doing again?   
  
Allie: Only Hope by Mandy Moore on the A Walk To Remember Soundtrack.   
  
Syd: Will you sing it for me?   
  
Allie: Sorry but I want it to be a surprise.   
  
Syd: OK. Well I'm almost done packing so I'll come and up and help you bring your stuff down and we'll put it in the car.   
  
Allie: No way, I still need to pack my tooth brush and stuff.   
  
Syd shrugs.   
  
Syd: OK.   
  
Allie walks out of the guesthouse and Syd sighs.   
  
Up in Allie's room:   
  
After Allie finishes practicing her solo she gets online and stars IMing Rachael.   
  
Instant Message between Allie and Rachael   
  
Skierlover: So what's up?   
  
Chicagofreak: Nothing much. I'm doing my Biology homework. You're coming tomorrow right?   
  
Skierlover: Yep! I'm so excited. I just finished practicing my solo for the concert. I'm singing Only Hope by Mandy Moore, on the A Walk To Remember Soundtrack.   
  
Chicagofreak: I love that song!!  
  
Skierlover: Me too.   
  
Chicagofreak: After the competion is over do you want me to show you the hospital?  
  
Skierlover: Yeah, that'd be great. I just don't wonna meet Kerry Weaver until she's off work.   
  
Chicagofreak: hehe, why?   
  
Skierlover: B/c Syd said that she can be a real pain when she's at work.   
  
Chicagofreak: Yeah, she is. She chewed me out thinking I was Susan when I was sleeping in exam one once after school.   
  
Skierlover: Ouch.   
  
Chicagofreak: Yeah, major ouch. My dad got so mad at her, it was so funny.   
  
Skierlover: Well I gotta go. We're getting up at five AM tomorrow and leaving at six.   
  
Chicagofreak: Ok, C ya. I gotta finish my Bio homework.   
  
Skierlover: Ok, bye.   
  
Allie gets off AOL and finishes getting her stuff ready for the trip. She goes downstairs to find Joanie and Jim in the living room watching TV and Hannah asleep in Joanie's lap.   
  
Jim: Excited about the trip Allie?   
  
Allie sits down beside Joanie and starts rubbing Hannah's back.   
  
Allie: Yep! I was just talking to Rachael on Instant Messenger and she's excited too.   
  
Joanie: Syd promised she was going to video tape it, I can't wait to hear your solo.   
  
Allie: Actually they're going to be taping it, the pre-show and selling them so I can get one.   
  
Joanie: You have to sing twice?   
  
Allie: Yep. We have our concert tomorrow night and then on Saturday we have the competion and then after that we're free till Monday. Plus we have Monday off from school.   
  
Joanie: Yeah I know, I don't know what I'm gonna do with Hannah on Monday.   
  
Allie: Do you want me to put her to bed?  
  
Joanie: No, I'll do it. Are you going to bed?   
  
Allie: Yes. Good night.   
  
Allie hugs Joanie, kisses Jim on the cheek and kisses Hannah on the forehead.   
  
Jim: Night Al.   
  
Allie: Night.   
  
Allie heads back up to her room to go to bed.   
  
The next morning: Providence high school: Six a.m.   
  
Syd and Allie arrive to find the whole chorus waiting for the bus. bags and sleeping bags and pillows are strewn everywhere.   
  
Mrs. R: Dr. Hansen I'm so glad you could make it.   
  
Allie: She knows everything there is to know about Chicago.   
  
Mrs. R: Well at least someone does because I don't have a clue.   
  
Syd laughs.   
  
Syd: I'm happy to help. I understand they have a concert tonight?  
  
Mrs. R: Yes, we have our pre-competion concert tonight and then we have the real competion tomorrow. It will probably last all day.   
  
Allie: And I'm all ready to sing.   
  
Mrs. R: Great! Has Syd heard your solo yet?   
  
Allie: Nope, I wanted it to be a surprise.   
  
Mrs. R: Wise choice. (turns to the other chorus members) Ok gang listen up there are a few rules we need to go over....   
  
Ashley and Jessica come over to Allie and Syd.   
  
Ashley: You wonna sit with me?   
  
Allie: You bet.   
  
Ashley turns to Jessica.   
  
Ashley: Syd this is Jessica Conway. Ashley's step sister.   
  
Syd: Hi Jessica I'm Syd.   
  
Jessica: Yeah, I know. I've heard so much about you, my mom came to your clinic with a sprained ankle last week.   
  
Syd: Ah yes, I remember her.   
  
Then the bus pulls up.   
  
Ashley: Finally, I feel like I've been waiting out here forever.   
  
The group loads up their stuff and soon the bus pulls out of the parking lot.   
  
Mrs. R: Ok everyone listen up I'd like to introduce to you our chaperone's for this trip. We have Dr. Sydney Hansen, Allie's mom and Mitchell Ridges, Katie's mom and her dad as well. Please give them the same respect you would me. Now let's enjoy our ride because its going to be a long one.   
  
Mrs. R sat in her seat and everyone started talking at once.   
  
Jessica:(turns to Syd) So you really performed surgery on famous stars in Hollywood?   
  
Syd: Yes.   
  
Ashley What was it like?   
  
Syd: It was Ok. I got tired of it after a while and decided to come back home and do something meaningful with my life.   
  
Allie: She did surgery on Brittany Spears right before she moved back home.   
  
Jessica: That is so cool. What's Brittany like?   
  
Syd: Nice and very sweet. I really didn't get to talk to her much personally because she was recommended to me.   
  
The girls keep talking on and on and on.....   
  
Ten hours later: Chicago: At a hotel:   
  
The group unloads their stuff and goes into the hotel to check in.   
  
Mrs. R: Ok we need to pair up into groups.   
  
Syd: Well I could have Allie, Ashley and Jessica with me.   
  
Mrs. R: That'd be great Syd.   
  
Ashley, Jessica and Allie scream with delight.   
  
Mrs. R continues to count off people into groups. Soon the girls head up to their room. The room is large with two big beds and a huge window overlooking the city.   
  
Ashley: Wow look at the view.   
  
Syd: We'd better hurry. Mrs. R told you guys to be downstairs by seven. the concert starts at eight.   
  
Allie: Good thing we had dinner on the way.   
  
Syd: Hurry girls.   
  
Allie: We know.   
  
Soon the girls are downstairs dressed in their chorus uniforms. They're wearing red dresses that come down to the floor with a neck thingy to match.   
  
Allie: Oh man I'm so nervous.   
  
Ashley: Don't be, its not that big of a deal.   
  
Mrs. R: Ok everyone we are taking the bus over to the music hall. I want everyone to grab a partner and chaperones make sure we have everyone.   
  
Allie tunes to Ashley.   
  
Allie: Wonna be my partner?   
  
Ashley: (smiles) Sure!!  
  
At cook county general:   
  
Kerry Weaver comes into the ER followed by Mark, Elizabeth and Rachael.   
  
Mark: (to Rachael) So where are you going?   
  
Rachael shrugs.   
  
Rachael: I don't know, maybe go to the pier and hang out.   
  
Mark: Just be back here by nine Ok?   
  
Rachael: (rolls her eyes) OK. I gotta go. bye.   
  
Mark: Bye.   
  
Rachael goes out the door and Mark, Kerry and Elizabeth go into the lounge.   
  
Mark: How's the patient load Kerry?   
  
Kerry opens her locker.   
  
Kerry: I don't know. Are you sure you want Rachael going with her friends after what happened?   
  
Mark: I trust her. She said she wouldn't hang around Andrew anymore.   
  
Elizabeth: I'm glad you do Mark because I don't.  
  
Mark: Elizabeth.   
  
Elizabeth: sorry. Well I'm needed in the OR.   
  
Mark: Bye.   
  
Mark and Kerry go out into the busy ER.   
  
Kerry: (to Abby) How's the patient load?  
  
Abby: Light. Grab a chart.   
  
Kerry: Great! Guess everyone is staying in at six o'clock on a Friday night.   
  
At the music hall:   
  
The PHS chorus has performed and is sitting in the back talking quietly.   
  
Syd: Allie you did great on your solo.   
  
Allie: No, I sucked.   
  
Ashley: No you didn't.   
  
Allie: Say what you want but I sucked.   
  
Syd gives her a hug.   
  
Syd: Well I think you did good.   
  
Allie smiles.   
  
Allie: Thanks. So what are we gonna do tomorrow after the competion?   
  
Syd: I don't know what do you want to do?   
  
Allie shrugs.   
  
Allie: Doesn't matter to me.   
  
Ashley: You guys are so lucky you get to stay till Monday. we have to leave on Sunday.   
  
Allie smiles but doesn't say anything.   
  
Allie: When can we go visit Elizabeth?   
  
Syd: Maybe on Monday.   
  
Syd checks her watch.   
  
Syd: How about we go celebrate afterward? I know a great place that's open twenty four hours, its right across the street from the hospital.   
  
Allie: Sure that sounds fun. I'm starving.   
  
Jessica: Me too.   
  
Syd: Sorry kiddos we got about another hour of the concert left.   
  
Allie: Ugh.   
  
Syd: (laughs at Allie's reaction) Just hang in there kiddo.   
  
Allie: I'm trying, its hard and this dress is killing me.   
  
Afar the concert: Doc Magoos:   
  
The whole chorus is eating at doc magoos, celebrating how well the concert went.   
  
Mrs. R: Allie you did great on your solo.   
  
Allie: Thanks. I thought I sucked but that doesn't matter. I'm nervous about tomorrow though.   
  
Mrs. R: Don't be, it'll be just like it was tonight.   
  
Allie: Yeah except there will be judges.   
  
Syd: Just ignore them.   
  
  
Over at another table:   
  
Susan and Carter are sitting at another table, eating a late dinner.   
  
Susan: Have you noticed more teens around here then normal?   
  
Carter: Yeah, kind of. I saw a lot of kids get off a bus with pink dresses on.   
  
Susan: Wonder what that's about.   
  
Carter: I have no idea. At first I thought they were coming into the ER.   
  
Susan: Yeah and I've kind like having a slow night.   
  
Then they hear laughing coming from across the room.   
  
Susan turns around.   
  
Susan: Wonder what's so funny?   
  
Carter: wonna find out?   
  
Susan: Nah. Probably just a bunch of teens gabbing about some guy.   
  
Carter laughs.   
  
Carter: And how do you know that?   
  
Susan: I was fifteen once.   
  
Carter: Yeah like a million years ago.   
  
Susan hits Carter with a napkin.   
  
Susan: (laughing) Oh stop it.   
  
They share a quick kiss.   
  
Over at the chorus table:   
  
Syd:..... And Joanie cuts off all my curls because she wanted curly hair.   
  
Allie: You never told me that before.   
  
Syd: Its true.   
  
Syd checks her watch.   
  
Syd: I think its time we head back to the hotel. What do you say?   
  
Allie: I say yes.   
  
Syd: Ok I'll go tell Mrs. R.   
  
Syd gets up to go tell Mrs. R that some of the girls are ready to go.   
  
Allie: When we get back we can listen to Mandy Moore.   
  
Ashley: Ok. she's way better than Brittany Spears.   
  
The girls stand up and go out the door to the bus that is waiting.   
  
Mrs. R: Everyone stick together.   
  
The chorus files out of the restraunt.   
  
Carter and Susan watch them.   
  
Carter: (thinks he sees Syd) Hey is that...   
  
Susan: Who?   
  
Carter: My friend Syd Hansen from Chicago. She would have come to the hospital by now if she were here.   
  
Susan: Maybe she's here for another reason.   
  
Carter: Syd is a doctor, there would be no other reason.   
  
Susan takes a sip of her drink.   
  
Susan: Yeah I see your point.   
  
Carter: (checks his watch) I think its time we head back.   
  
Susan: Yeah you're probably right I just don't want to face Weaver again. She hates my guts.   
  
Carter: She does not.   
  
Susan: She does too.   
  
Carer and Susan exit the restraunt laughing.   
  
At the hotel:   
  
Ashley, Jessica, Allie and Syd are in their hotel room getting ready for bed and watching TV.   
  
Allie: I'm soo nervous about tomorrow.   
  
Syd: Don't be it'll be fine.   
  
Allie sighs.   
  
Allie: I guess.   
  
Syd checks her watch.   
  
Syd: I think we'd better get to bed, we have a long day ahead of us.   
  
At cook county general: Lounge:   
  
Rachael has just returned from being with her friends.   
  
Rachael: So why didn't you tell anyone that Syd and Allie were coming?   
  
Mark: Because Liz told me not to and plus I think she wanted to surprise Kerry, since Kerry doesn't know about Syd being sick or about Allie.   
  
Rachael: I've been talking to Allie over IM. She's cool.   
  
Mark: I know, we met remember.   
  
Rachael: Yeah but Syd was in the hospital then. How much longer are you gonna be here/   
  
Mark: Off in an hour. Can you wait that long?   
  
Rachael: Yeah I'll just crash on the couch.   
  
Mark stands up.   
  
Mark: I need to check on a patient.   
  
Rachael nods and lays back on the couch turning the music up full blast.   
  
out in the hall:   
  
Mark: Abby Rachael is asleep in the lounge, tell Weaver that Ok. I don't want an all out war between them again.   
  
Abby laughs.   
  
Abby: You have to admit that was pretty funny.   
  
Mark: Not to Rachael it wasn't.   
  
Abby: Ok I'll tell her.   
  
Mark: Oh and tomorrow Elizabeth is bringing a surprise.   
  
Abby: Can you give me a hint?   
  
Mark: Nope, sorry.   
  
Mark grabs a chart and walks down the hall.   
  
The next morning: the music hall:   
  
The girls are getting ready to go on. Fifth period is singing and then its fourth period.   
  
Allie: Oh man I'm so nervous.   
  
Jessica: Don't be it'll be fine.   
  
Allie: I know I know.   
  
Syd comes in.   
  
Syd: Fourth period you're up.   
  
Allie follows her classmates to the stage door.   
  
Syd: (whispers) Good luck.   
  
Allie: Thanks.   
  
Allie goes out on stage. The group sings three songs and then Allie starts her solo.   
  
Allie: (singing Only Hope) There's a song that's inside of my soul its the one that I've tried to write over and over again. I'm awake in the end, finitcoat, will you sing to me over and over again? So I lay my head back down and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours I pray I know now you're my only hope.......  
  
Allie keeps singing and when she does she smiles out into the roaring crowd. The group files back in and starts screaming.   
  
Jessica: (hugs Allie) That was great!! Oh my gosh you rocked!!  
  
Allie smiles.   
  
Allie: Thanks.   
  
Syd: That was great kiddo.   
  
Syd gives Allie a hug.   
  
Syd: I know you could do it. You just have to have faith.   
  
Allie: Just like Jamie.   
  
Jessica: Yeah, just like Jamie.   
  
Syd; Ok I say your new nick name will be Jamie.   
  
Allie: It kinda rimes with Allie. Not really but oh well.   
  
Ashley: That rocked.   
  
Allie: I think we did great as a group.   
  
Jessica: Yeah we did.   
  
Syd: Well the competion will be over soon. I think we just have three more groups to perform.   
  
Allie: Will we know if we won or not?  
  
Ashley: I think Mrs. R said that it could be a few weeks.   
  
Allie: Darn.   
  
Later that day:   
  
The group is sitting at a restraunt called Pickadilies:  
  
Allie: So what are we gonna do now?   
  
Ashley: Let's go to Navy Pier or to the seven story mall.   
  
Allie: Yeah that sounds awesome.   
  
Then they see two familiar faces.   
  
Allie: Rachael.   
  
Rachael comes over to Allie followed Mark.   
  
Rachael: Hey! How did the competion go?   
  
Allie: it went great.   
  
Syd: Hi Mark.   
  
Mark: Hi long time no see. How are you feeling?   
  
Syd: I'm doing great. I'm back to work.   
  
Mark: Great! Well Elizabeth got stuck in surgery. Your coming to the house tomorrow right?   
  
Syd: Yes. the chorus is leaving at about eleven so we'll be there.   
  
Rachael and Allie are talking.   
  
Rachael: So do you want to go to the hospital?   
  
Allie: well I have to stay with the chorus but I'll be there tomorrow. I'm coming to your house.   
  
Rachael: Awesome!!  
  
Allie: I think my friends want to meet you.   
  
Ashley: HI Rachael I'm Ashley.   
  
Jessica: And I'm Jessica.   
  
Rachael: Nice to meet you.   
  
Mark: Hey Rach wonna get something to eat?   
  
Rachael: Yeah. I gotta go Allie, see you tomorrow?   
  
Allie: You bet.   
  
Rachael: K, bye.   
  
Allie: Bye.   
  
Rachael gets up and goes over to a table with Mark.   
  
Allie turns to Syd who is talking to Mrs. R.   
  
Allie: What are we gonna do now?   
  
Syd: I don't know.   
  
Allie: Can we go to the mall?   
  
Syd: Maybe later.   
  
The next day:   
  
Allie and Syd go to the bus station to see the rest of the PHS chorus off. Then they head over to Mark's house. Rachael answers the door, still in her PJ's.   
  
Rachael: Hey! You're finally here. Did your friends get off Ok?   
  
Allie: Yep.   
  
Syd: And I can see someone is lazy today.   
  
Then Elizabeth appears behind her holding Ella.   
  
Elizabeth: Syd you made it.   
  
Syd: Yes, we made it.   
  
Allie and Syd go into the house.   
  
Allie: Elizabeth she is so cute.   
  
Elizabeth: Do you want to hold her?   
  
Allie: Sure!  
  
Elizabeth hands Ella to Allie.   
  
Allie: Hi sweetie, you're getting so big.   
  
Ella laughs and looks at Syd.   
  
Syd: Hey pumpkin. (to Elizabeth) So where's Mark?   
  
Elizabeth: He had an emergency at the hospital, he should be back soon.   
  
Rachael: Come on Allie do you want to see my room?   
  
Allie: Sure.   
  
Elizabeth takes Ella from Allie.   
  
Elizabeth: Go have fun while Syd and I catch up.   
  
Rachael and Allie run to Rachael's room.   
  
Elizabeth sits down with Ella on the couch, Syd sits down beside them.   
  
Elizabeth: So how are you feeling?   
  
Syd: Good, considering. How's Ella? I heard about what happened.   
  
Elizabeth sighs.   
  
Elizabeth: She's doing OK, she's not normal yet.   
  
Syd touches her friend's arm.   
  
Syd: She's going to be OK.   
  
Elizabeth puts her daughter down on the floor and watches as she crawls around.   
  
Syd smiles.   
  
Syd: She's getting so big.   
  
Elizabeth: Yes, she is. I just hope she'll be able to function like other kids.   
  
Syd: She will, just have faith.   
  
Elizabeth: I just can't believe Rachael had drugs in the house. I'm trying my best to forgive her but its hard, Ella almost died.   
  
Syd: I'd be mad too if it were my child.   
  
Elizabeth: Well you are a mother now.   
  
Syd smiles.   
  
Syd: Allie's a great kid.   
  
Rachael's room:   
  
Rachael and Allie are sitting on Rachael's bed.   
  
Rachael: I'm sorry I didn't tell you what happened with Ella. I blame myself.   
  
Allie: Why would you have drugs in the house anyway Rachael, especially with Ella around.   
  
Rachael: Please Allie I don't need another lecture, I've gotten plenty of those from my dad and Elizabeth, I don't need them from you too. I feel guilty enough as it is.   
  
Allie: Sorry.   
  
Rachael: Its Ok. look do you want to go to the hospital?   
  
Allie: Yeah, sure.   
  
Rachael dresses quickly and she l and Allie go into the living room where Syd and Elizabeth are talking.   
  
Rachael: Liz can we go on to the hospital?  
  
Elizabeth: I suppose so. Mark is off in about two hours. Why don't you go introduce Allie to everyone and then Syd and I will meet you at Doc Maggos when Mark gets off.   
  
Rachael: Ok thanks Liz.   
  
Rachael grabs her coat and hugs Elizabeth and Ella.   
  
Rachael: come on let's go.   
  
Syd: Be careful.   
  
Allie: We will.   
  
Rachael and Allie run out the door slamming it behind her.   
  
Elizabeth: I'm trying so hard to trust her.   
  
Syd: She had drugs in the house Liz and she lied.   
  
Elizabeth: I know I just don't want to be mad at her forever she's my stepdaughter but Ella almost died. I wanted to send her back to St. Lewis but Mark wouldn't let me. Rachael has been so helpful with Ella and me since it happened. She hardly ever goes out with her friends anymore.   
  
Syd: I think she's trying to prove that she's really sorry.   
  
Elizabeth: If doing a whole load of laundry without being asked is proof then she's doing a good job so far.   
  
Syd laughs.   
  
Then Ella starts crying.   
  
Elizabeth picks her up.   
  
Elizabeth: Come here sweetie. Oh, its ok.   
  
Syd: Hi sweet girl.   
  
On the El:   
  
Allie and Rachael find a seat near the back.   
  
Allie: I've never been on a subway before.   
  
Rachael: They're not too bad, my dad does it all the time.   
  
Finally they arrive at the station and the girls get off. They walk down the saris and to the ER.   
  
Rachael: Stay clear of Weaver.   
  
Allie: (laughs) I will.   
  
The girls go into the ER to find Abby at the desk.   
  
Rachael: Abby have you seen my dad?  
  
Abby turns around.   
  
Abby: Hi Rachael is Elizabeth here with you?   
  
Rachael: No, we took the El alone. This is my friend Allie, the one from Providence.   
  
Abby: The one that's living with Syd Hansen.   
  
Allie: Yes. She's with Elizabeth right now, watching Ella.   
  
Abby: We haven't seen her in months.   
  
Allie nods.   
  
Rachael: She was here for a chorus competion.   
  
Allie: Yeah.   
  
Abby: Good for you. I'll go see if your dad is free Rach.   
  
Rachael: Thanks, we'll be in the lounge.   
  
Allie follows Rachael through the halls of the ER.   
  
Allie: Busy place.   
  
Rachael: Yeah, it is. Come on let's go see if we can find Carter.   
  
Just then Carter comes out of an exam room.   
  
Carter: Hi Rachael.   
  
Rachael: Hi Carter. This is Allie from Providence.   
  
Carter: Providence?  
  
Allie: Yeah, I live with Syd Hansen, a friend of yours I'm told.   
  
Carter: Wow a lot of things change in six months.   
  
Allie: Guess so.   
  
Carter: Well I was just about to go see a patient, wonna tag along?  
  
Allie: Sure! I'm used to vomit and stuff since Syd owns a clinic.   
  
Rachael and Carter laugh. The girls follow Carter to a trauma room where Susan is finishing up a head lac.   
  
Susan: Hi Rachael.   
  
Rachael: Hi. Susan this is Allie Henderson my friend from Providence.   
  
Susan: Hi Allie I'm Susan Lewis.   
  
Allie: Nice to meet you.   
  
Allie looks at the man on the bed.   
  
Allie: What happened?   
  
Susan: He tripped, he's also as drunk as any man I've seen.   
  
Allie: Are you gonna hang a banana bag?  
  
Susan gives her a confused look.   
  
Susan: How did you know about that?   
  
Allie: I live with two doctors. I think I know a little bit about Medicine.   
  
Susan: Oh.   
  
Then Mark comes into the room.   
  
Mark: Rachael what are you doing here?  
  
Rachael: Showing Allie the hospital. Elizabeth and Syd are gonna meet us at Doc Magoos in about an hour.   
  
Mark: Oh OK. Hi Allie.   
  
Allie: Hi Dr. Greene.   
  
Mark: How's Syd doing?   
  
Allie: Doing great. She came with me on the chorus trip. The rest of my class left this morning.   
  
Rachael: She and Syd are gonna stay with us, Dad.   
  
Mark: Great! Well I have a few more patients to see and then I'll clock out. Weaver's on the war path so stay clear.   
  
Rachael: Don't worry after what happened last time I...   
  
Mark: Let's not get into that.   
  
Rachael: OK.   
  
Allie: Can we see the rest of the ER?   
  
Mark: Give her the grand tour Rach.   
  
Rachael: Ok dad. Come on Al.   
  
Allie: Nice to meet you Dr. Lewis.   
  
Susan: You too.   
  
Allie follows Rachael out into the ER.   
  
Rachael: See the woman with the crutch?   
  
Allie nods.   
  
Allie: Yeah.   
  
Rachael: That's Dr. Weaver. Come on.   
  
The girls go into the lounge where they find Abby sitting on the couch.   
  
Abby: Getting the grand tour Allie?  
  
Allie: Yep. I met Dr. Lewis and Carter. Rachael pointed Weaver out to me.   
  
Abby: Steer clear, she's been on since yesterday morning.   
  
Allie: Ouch.   
  
Abby: Ouch is right.   
  
Rachael: I'll go see if my dad is ready.   
  
Rachael leaves, leaving Allie at the desk.   
  
Abby: So Allie what grade are you in??  
  
Allie: I'm a freshman at Providence High.   
  
Abby: Do you like it?   
  
Then Weaver comes over to the desk.   
  
Weaver: Abby the head lac in four is bleeding again and also start an IV, 100 Cc's an hour.   
  
Abby: Sure!  
  
Then Rachael comes back with Mark.   
  
Mark: Ready to go?   
  
Allie and Rachael: Yes!!  
  
Mark: Night Kerry.   
  
Kerry looks up.   
  
Kerry: Night. See you tomorrow. Give me an update on Ella.   
  
Mark: Will do.   
  
Mark, Rachael and Allie go to Doc Magoos across the street. They walk in and find Syd and Elizabeth sitting at a nearby table, Syd is holding Ella.   
  
Syd: Hi how was the hospital?  
  
Allie: (sits down beside Syd and tickles Ella on the cheek) Big. Hi sweet girl.   
  
Ella laughs.   
  
Allie: I met Carter, Dr. Lewis and Abby. I saw Weaver but didn't get a chance to talk to her.   
  
Syd nods.   
  
Syd: Ok kiddo why don't you decide what you want.   
  
Allie orders a hamburger and fries a sprite. Soon the food arrives and everyone starts eating and talking.   
  
Rachael: So dad can we go to the seven story mall after this?  
  
Mark: I don't see why not its only four thirty.   
  
Syd: But its really five thirty back home.   
  
Mark: yeah yeah rub it in.   
  
Allie laughs.  
  
Allie: I can't wait to go shopping.   
  
Rachael: The mall is awesome I love it.   
  
Elizabeth: Rachael can spend a whole day there and not be tired. The child has a lot of energy.   
  
Rachael: What can I say? I was born with energy.   
  
Syd laughs.   
  
Elizabeth: Well I think little one is getting fussy.   
  
Mark: What time is Ella's blood work tomorrow?  
  
Elizabeth: Three, Lewis is going to do it.   
  
Allie: Why does Ella need blood work?  
  
Elizabeth: So that we can see if the medication is working or not.   
  
Rachael gets a look on her face like she's about to cry.   
  
Allie: Rachael are you OK?   
  
Rachael stands up.   
  
Rachael: Yeah fine, excuse me I'm going to the bathroom.   
  
Rachael heads for the bathroom.   
  
Allie: Why was she crying?   
  
Mark: We'll explain later.   
  
Allie: I know Rachael blames herself for what happened. She shouldn't have had drugs in the house.   
  
Elizabeth: No, she shouldn't but we're doing our best to forgive her.   
  
Allie stands up.   
  
Allie: I'm going to go check on her.   
  
Allie heads back to the bathroom to check on Rachael.   
  
In the bathroom:  
  
Allie hears Rachael crying when she walks in.   
  
Allie: (knocking on the stall) Rachael?   
  
Rachael: What?   
  
Allie: Are you Ok?   
  
Rachael comes out of the stall, wiping her eyes.   
  
Rachael: Ella almost died because of me and every time I hear them talk about blood work I start feeling guilty all over again. Ella has to go in for blood work every week to make sure she's responding to the medication. I was so stupid and I got rid of the drugs and I stopped hanging out with the person who gave them to me.   
  
Allie: Good for you.   
  
Rachael: But it had to take Ella swallowing them and almost dying for me to realize how stupid I was.   
  
Then the door opens.   
  
Syd: Girls we have to go, Ella started vomiting.   
  
Rachael and Allie rush out of the bathroom and the group rushes to the hospital.   
  
The ER:  
  
Kerry is in the lounge getting ready to go home. She hears crying outside.   
  
Dr. Lewis: Elizabeth what happened?   
  
Elizabeth: She just started throwing up. I just gave her milk about an hour ago.   
  
Dr. Lewis: Take her to trauma two.   
  
Syd: I'm a doctor, Dr. Syd Hansen.   
  
Susan: Susan Lewis. You can help.   
  
Syd follows Dr. Lewis to the trauma room. They put the wailing Ella on the table.   
  
Syd: Its Ok sweetie.   
  
Susan: Elizabeth I think you'd better leave.   
  
Elizabeth: NO, I want to stay with Ella.   
  
Syd: Elizabeth we both know how hard it is to treat a family member. Please, let me help her.   
  
Elizabeth: (crying) OK.   
  
Allie and Rachael watch from the window. Rachael is crying.   
  
Rachael: Why did this have to happen again? I don't have any more drugs. Why is Ella sick again?   
  
Allie: Maybe its a relapse.  
  
Rachael: I thought she was better.   
  
Then Kerry comes up behind them.   
  
Kerry: Rachael what's going on? Is Ella Ok?   
  
Rachael shakes her head.   
  
Rachael: No, she started vomiting.   
  
Kerry goes in the trauma room. She is surprised to see a very familiar face working on Ella.   
  
Kerry: Syd? What are you doing here?   
  
Syd: (distracted) I'll explain later. How does her urine look?   
  
Susan: Its got blood in it.   
  
Syd: Oh god.   
  
Susan: She's tacit at 125.   
  
Syd: Should we intibate?   
  
Susan: She's breathing on her own. Give her 100 cc's of antibiotic every hour. Elizabeth may want to keep her overnight.   
  
Syd: I'll go tell her.   
  
Syd goes out of the room to report the news to Elizabeth.   
  
Outside in the hall"   
  
Syd: Liz?   
  
Elizabeth: How is she?   
  
Syd: She's showing signs of rejection. We're putting her on a stronger medication and you may want to keep her overnight.   
  
Elizabeth nods.   
  
Elizabeth: Is she awake?   
  
Syd: Yes, she's breathing on her own.   
  
Elizabeth sighs with relief.   
  
Elizabeth: Thank God.   
  
Elizabeth, Rachael and Allie go into the trauma room.   
  
Elizabeth: Hello sweet girl, you're going to be OK.   
  
Ella starts crying.   
  
Elizabeth: Shhh. Its ok sweetie.   
  
Allie: Maybe if I sing to her, do you think that would help?   
  
Kerry sees her patient standing in the window. She goes outside.   
  
Kerry: Mr. Henderson you need to get back in bed.   
  
Allie starts singing.   
  
Allie: There's a song that's inside my soul, it's the one that I've tried to write over and over again I'm awake in the end, fenticoat, will you sing to me over and over again? So I lay my head back down, and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours I pray, to be only yours I know now you're my only hope. Sing to me the song of the stars, gallicy laughing and laughing again when it seems like my dreams so far, sing to me are the plans that you have for me over again. So I lay my head back down and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours I pray, to be only yours I know now you're my only hope....   
  
Allie keeps singing and Ella falls asleep.   
  
Elizabeth: It worked. You have a lovely voice Allie.   
  
Allie smiles.   
  
Allie: Thanks.   
  
Outside in the hall Kerry is trying to convince Mr. Henderson to come back to bed.   
  
Kerry: Mr. Henderson we need to get you back to bed.   
  
Mr. Henderson is drunk and was brought in by the police. He escaped from jail in Providence and has been out for about a month now.   
  
Mr. Henderson: I need to find my daughter. I hear her singing.   
  
Kerry leads Mr. Henderson back to his room.   
  
Kerry: I'm sure she's coming soon. Would you like for me to call her?   
  
Mr. Henderson: She hates me, she wont see me.   
  
Kerry: I'm sure she will if she knows your ill.   
  
Mr. Henderson: No, she won't.   
  
Kerry: Well people may surprise you. What's her phone number?   
  
Mr. Henderson: I don't know she lives in Providence.   
  
Kerry stops.   
  
Kerry: I'm sorry did you just say Providence?  
  
Mr. Henderson: What did you think I said?  
  
Kerry: I'm sorry I'll be right back. Don't move.   
  
Kerry walks out of the room.   
  
In the trauma room:   
  
Syd: Elizabeth I'll take Rachael and Allie back to your house.   
  
Elizabeth: Thanks.   
  
Rachael: She's going to be Ok right?  
  
Elizabeth: She'll be fine Rachael, don't worry.   
  
Rachael nods and goes out of the room with Allie and Syd.   
  
Kerry sees them and calls out to them but the hall is so noisy Syd doesn't hear her. Kerry sighs and goes back into the trauma room.   
  
Kerry: How is she?  
  
Elizabeth: They're taking her up to the PICU in a minute.   
  
Kerr:y: Did you know Syd was here?   
  
Elizabeth nods.   
  
Elizabeth: Yes, she's staying at my house.   
  
Kerry: Why didn't you tell me?   
  
Elizabeth: I wanted it to be a surprise, some surprise huh? You come in here finding her working on my child.   
  
Kerry: She's going to be OK Elizabeth.   
  
Elizabeth starts crying.   
  
Elizabeth: What if she's not?   
  
At the Greene House:   
  
Syd, Allie and Rachael are sitting in the living room watching a movie but no one can concentrate on the movie, they are to worried about Ella.   
  
Rachael: She better not die.   
  
Syd: Don't talk like that, she's going to be OK.   
  
Rachael sighs. She starts crying and Syd puts an arm around her, Rachael lays her head in her lap.   
  
Syd: (stroking Rachael's back) Shh, she's going to be OK.   
  
Rachael sits up and wipes her eyes.   
  
Rachael: Thanks.   
  
Allie: Hey that's what friends are for.   
  
The next day:   
  
The girls get up and go back to the hospital. Syd goes to the PICU and the girls stay down in the ER.   
  
Abby: How's Ella?  
  
Rachael: We don't know yet. We're gonna go put our stuff in the lounge.   
  
Abby: OK.   
  
The girls go into the lounge. They find Weaver there.   
  
Kerry: Hi Rachael, how's Ella?   
  
Rachael: We don't know yet. Dr. Weaver this is my friend Allie from Providence.   
  
Kerry: Nice to meet you. Weren't you here yesterday?   
  
Allie: Yes, I came with the Providence high school chorus. I'm living with Syd Hansen.   
  
Kerry: Really? I didn't know.   
  
Allie: Yeah, she was going to introduce me to you earlier but then the thing with Ella.   
  
Then Abby pokes her head.   
  
Abby: Dr. Weaver your patient Mr. Henderson is back.   
  
Weaver: He was just here. How drunk is he this time?   
  
Abby: Drunk enough to start a fire.   
  
Kerry sighs.   
  
Kerry: I'd better get out there, it was nice meeting you Allie.   
  
Allie: You too.   
  
Kerry limps out of the room.   
  
Allie: She was nice.   
  
Rachael: That's because she's had sleep.   
  
Allie: Oh.   
  
The girls go out into the hallway.   
  
Allie: Hey where's the bathroom?   
  
Rachael: Down the hall. I'm gonna go hang out at the admit desk while you use the bathroom.   
  
Allie: Ok.   
  
Rachael leaves, leaving Allie standing in the middle of the hall, confused. Allie starts walking down the hall, searching for the bathroom. She opens a door and realizes it's an exam room.   
  
Allie: Sorry.   
  
Carer: Its OK. You lost Allie?  
  
Allie: No, thanks. Just looking for the bathroom.   
  
Allie closes the door and goes down the hall. Then she hears screaming coming from one of the rooms. She goes near it.   
  
Weaver: Mr. Henderson hold still.   
  
Mr. Henderson: LET ME GO!! You doctor.   
  
Allie walks to the room and throws open the curtain. She gasps, suddenly realizing who it is.   
  
Allie: No... What are you doing here? I thought you were jail.   
  
Weaver: Allie do you know this man?   
  
Allie: He's my father. He hit me and beat me and tried to kill me. Luckily Syd stopped him before it got any worse. I'm leaving with her now and he is SUPPOSED to be in jail.   
  
Allie starts crying and runs away. She is frightened.   
  
Rachael: Allie are you OK?   
  
Allie: (crying) My father....he he's h-here.   
  
Rachael: What?? I thought he was in jail.   
  
Allie: So did I. OH God I'm so scared. What if he tries to hurt me again?   
  
Rachael: He won't.   
  
Then they hear yelling.   
  
Mr., Henderson: LET ME SEE MY DAUGHTER!! WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER???  
  
Mr. Henderson storms out of the room with Weaver chasing him.   
  
Weaver: Mr. Henderson.   
  
Mr. Henderson: Allie you get out here NOW. We're going home.   
  
Mr. Henderson sees Allie and grabs her by the sleeve.   
  
Allie: NO. I'm not going with you, get away from me. Someone help me please. (Allie is screaming) get him away from me.   
  
Guards come over and take Mr. Henderson away from Allie. Allie collapses on the floor, crying.   
  
Rachael: its Ok Allie.   
  
Kerry: Allie are you OK?  
  
Allie: He's after me, just like before, he tried to kill Syd to get to me. I can't let him hurt anyone else I care about.   
  
Rachael: Let's go find Syd and tell her what happened.   
  
Rachael helps Allie up and puts an arm around her.   
  
Kerry: I'll take you up to the PICU.   
  
The three go up to the PICU where Syd is with Elizabeth and Mark and baby Ella.   
  
Syd: her vitals are good. (reading over Ella's chart) She's responding well to the medication.   
  
Then the door bursts open.   
  
Syd turns around   
  
Syd: Allie?   
  
Allie runs over to Syd, crying.   
  
Syd: (concerned) What happened?   
  
Allie: (crying) My father, he's here.   
  
Syd: (alarmed) WHAT??   
  
Allie: He's down in the ER and he's drunk, really drunk. He threatened to take me away.   
  
Kerry: I treated him yesterday for his drunkenness but then he came back today. I had no idea that Allie was his daughter. He said he heard her singing yesterday.   
  
Allie: That was me, I was singing to Ella.   
  
Syd: Do the police have him?   
  
Kerry: Yes. Syd what is going on?   
  
Syd sighs.   
  
Syd: I think its time we had some catch up time.   
  
Downstairs in the ER: Lounge:   
  
Syd and Kerry and Rachael and Allie are talking.   
  
Syd: ....So Allie came to the clinic one day and told me she fell and she hurt her wrist I examined her and found a lot of bruises on her back and arms. I knew something was going on. I called the police and when we got to the house her father was beating the crap out of her and yelling at her.   
  
Allie: Do you have to get so detailed about it? I was there.   
  
Syd: Sorry. (turns back to Kerry) So anyway I took her in, thinking she'd only stay a little while and that was six months ago.   
  
Kerry: Why didn't you ever tell me?   
  
Syd: Well I was coming here to Chicago and I wanted to tell you but then Ella go sick.   
  
Rachael: And I met Allie when Syd was in the hospital.   
  
Kerry: Mark filled me in on that one, afar I pried it out of him. Syd why didn't you tell me?   
  
Syd: I'm sorry I didn't want you to worry. I knew I was going to be fine and I am. I'm back at work.   
  
Kerry: But you almost died.   
  
Syd: I'm OK now Kerry. I'm fine.   
  
Allie: Yeah, she's fine.   
  
Kerry: And how's your father doing?   
  
Syd: Great! He's back at work.   
  
Kerry: (looks surprised) Really?   
  
Syd: (smiles) Yes!!   
  
Syd smiles. She is happy to finally talking to Kerry after six months.   
  
To Be continued.   
  
Hey everyone!  
  
Hope your enjoying this so far. I plan to write more soon. I added the part with Ella and I know we'll find out what happens to her next week (she better not die) Please r/r. Thanks. I'm basing this story mainly on reviews so if I don't get any reviews then I won't finish.   
  
Providencelover 


	2. chapter two

Chapter two of Singing in Chicago   
  
  
  
At Cook County General:   
  
Allie, Syd, Elizabeth, Mark, Kerry and Rachael are standing by Ella's bed.   
  
Elizabeh: Come on sweeite pie.   
  
Ella starts crying and tears come to everyone eyes.   
  
Elizabeth: Hello beautiful. You're going to be Ok sweetie.   
  
Elizabeth picks up her daughter and holds her.   
  
Syd: We need to check her over Liz.   
  
Elizabeth hands Ella to Syd who lays her back on the bed.   
  
Syd: Ok sweetie we're almost done.   
  
Syd examines Ells, listening to her heart and lungs and taking her blood pressure.   
  
Syd: she's responding to the medication, she's going to be just fine.   
  
Everyone hugs one another, happy about the joyious news.   
  
Allie: I know one thing I will never forget this trip.   
  
Syd laughs and puts an arm around her.   
  
Syd: Neither will I.   
  
Rachael: Well you have to promise to keep in touch.   
  
Allie: I'll call you everyday if I have time. Chorus will be calming down but I might audition for the spring play.   
  
Syd: Oh and what's that?   
  
Allie: I don't know yet, bopefully something good.   
  
Elizabeth: What time does your flight leave?   
  
Syd: Tomorrow at eight."   
  
Allie: Ugh!  
  
Syd: Don't worry you can sleep on the plane.   
  
Elizabeth: Well I'm going to need to stay with Ella so you can go back to my house if you want.   
  
Syd: Great!   
  
Syd, Allie and Rachael head back to the house. Mark and Elizabeth stay with Ella to keep watch over her.   
  
At the house:  
  
Rachael is sitting on her bed watching Allie pack.   
  
Rachael: I just hope I didn't cause any more trouble. Elizabeth wanted to send me back with my mom but my dad wouldn't let her.   
  
Allie: It was an accident.   
  
Rahacel: I know I just can't help it, its all my fault.   
  
Allie: She's going to be OK.   
  
Then Syd comes into the room.   
  
Syd: All packed Al?   
  
Allie: Yup.   
  
Syd: We have to wake up at six tomorrow so I suggest you get to bed soon.   
  
Allie: We will. Where are you gonna sleep/   
  
Syd: Liz said I could have her bed since she and Mark will probably be at the hospital all night with Ella.   
  
Allie nods.   
  
Rachael: Don't worry we'll get to bed early.   
  
Syd: OK. Good night girls.   
  
Allie and Rachael: Night!   
  
The next morning: aiprot:   
  
The Greene's are with Syd and Allie wating for the plane and telling them goodbye.   
  
Allie: I promise to email and IM Rachael everyday.   
  
Elizabeth: Good and we'll keep you updated on Ella.   
  
Syd: You better.   
  
Mark: We'll try to make it up to Providence soon.   
  
Then their flight is called.   
  
Syd: That's us, we'd beter to.   
  
Everyone gives each other one last hug and Syd and Allie board the plane. Sometime later they arrive in Providence.   
  
Allie: (looking out the window at the city of Providence) Home at last.   
  
Syd: It feels good to be home.   
  
Allie: I couldn't have said it better myself.   
  
THE END  
  
Hey all!  
  
Sorry this was so short but it was setting up my other story that will be called Providence High School Presents...   
t should be up soon. Hope you liked this one. Please r/r and NO FLAMES PLEASE!! Only structured reviews, like spelling mistakes that kind of thng.   
  
thanks,   
  
Providencelover 


End file.
